2019 (Scenario: ABetterTomorrow)
2019 is the last year of the 2010s. 'January' * The 116th Congress takes session, the make up being: ** Senate: 52 Democrats (two being 2 Independents) vs. 48 Republican ** HoR: 230 Democrats v. 205 Republicans. Nancy Pelosi becomes Speaker of the House. * New Horizons makes a flyby of 2014 MU69. * Senator Bernie Sanders announces a run for President. President Donald Trump tweets, "The Dumbocrats are reusing Crazy Bernie again! Sad. Can they get anyone original?" ''' * '''Film Releases: Eli, Ad Astra, Hellboy, The Upside, A Dog's Way Home, Glass, Miss Bala * Games Releases: Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (NS/Win/PS4/XBO), Ace Combat 7 (PS4/XBO), Onimusha: Warlords (NS/PS4/XBO/Win), Kingdom Hearts III (PS4/XBO), Resident Evil 2 (PS4/XBO/Win), New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (NS), Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes (NS) 'February' * Boejing's first uncrewed flight of CST-100 Starliner. * Interior Secretary Ryan Zinke resigns. * Film Releases: Escape Room, Jacob's Ladder, Three Second, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, What Men Want, Hard Powder, The Prodigy, Dark Phoenix, Isn't It Romantic, The Turning, The Rhythm Section * Game Releases: Left Alive (PS4/Win), Yakuza 5 (PS4), Daemon x Machina (NS) 'March' * Elizabeth Warren announces her presidential campaign, "You need a Warren(t)" * Dawko reaches 1 million subscribers. * Film Releases: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Chaos Walking, Tyler Perry's A Madea Family Funeral, Where'd You Go Bernadette, The Kid You Would be King, Fighting with my Family, Captain Marvel, Wonder Park, Us, Greyhound, The Beach Bum, Five Feet Apart, Dumbo, Captive State, The Translation of Wound * Game Releases: Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy (NS/PS4/XBO/Steam), Tom Clancy’s The Divison 2 (Win/PS4/XBO), Final Fantasy VII (NS/XBO), Devil May Cry 5 (Win/PS4/XBO), Yoshi’s Crafted World (NS), DIgimon Survive (PS4/XBO/NS/Steam), Hearthstone (NS) 'April' * First crewed flight of Space X's Dragon 2. * Emperor Akihito abdicates, his son Naruhito takes the throne. * Film Releases: Shazam!, Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie, Pet Sematary, The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle, Breakthrough, The Curse of La Llorona, Penguins, Missing Link, After, The Aftermath * Game Releases: Total War: Three Kingdoms (Win), Fire Emblem: Three Houses (NS), Shovel Knight: King of Cards (NS/PS4/XBO) 'May ' * The European Spallation Source goes online. * EuroVision Song Contest 2019 held in Tel Aviv. * Saberspark reaches 1 million subscribers. * After backlash, the ITHF revert their induction criteria ruling, after backlash, being replaced with a new set of policies starting in 2020. The category of Legacy Player is established (replacing the Master Category), as well as the return of the old Recent Player category. Now a total of 4 Legacy and Recent players can be inducted each year. * Film Releases: Avengers 4, Detective Pikachu, UglyDolls, The Rosie Project, The Hustle, The Sun is Also a Star, A Dog's Journey, John WIck 3, Aladdin, Sluber, Godzilla: King of Monsters, Rocketman * Game Releases: Dead or Alive 6 (PS4/XBO), Final Fantasy IX (NS/XBO), Ori and the Will of the Wisps (Win/XBO), Pokken Tournament 2 (NS) 'June' * In honor of pride month, and the 50th anniversary of Stonewall, more LGBTQ+ flag emojis (bi, pan, ace, trans, etc.) are inducted. ''' * '''Cory Booker announces his 2020 Presidential campaign, "Booked on Booker" * British PM Theresa May resigns. Sajid Javid is elected leader of the Conservatives, and thus Britain. * Dude Perfect reaches 50 million subscribers. * Film Releases: The Secret Life of Pets 2, Flarsky, MIB, Shaft, Toy Story 4, Ford v. Ferrari, 48 Meters Down * Game Releases: Battletoads (Win/XBO), Town (NS) 'July' * The Large Synoptic Survey Telescope achieves first light. * First crewed flight of CST-100 starliner. * Attorney General Jeff Sessions resigns. * 8th FIFA Women's World Cup (in France) ends. * A vote of no confidence ousts Jeremy Corbyn as leader of the Labour Party, Owen Smith becomes the new leader. * Jaiden Animations reaches 10 million subscribers. * ITHF Class of 2019 - Yevgeny Kafelnikov, Thomas Muster, and Li Na are inducted. * Film Releases: Spider-Man: Far From Home, Annabelle 3, 17 Bridges, The Lion King, Once Upon a Time in Hollywood, Wish Dragon * Game Releases: The Legend of Zelda: Island Dreams (NS), Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (NS/PS4/XBO/Win), Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (NS/XBO) 'August' * The 2019 PanAm Games (in Lima) end. ''' * '''Trump nominates Chris Christie as his replacement for resigning Attorney General Jeff Sessions. * TheGameTheorists reach 15 million subscribers. * T-Series becomes the first YouTube channel to reach 100 million subscribers. * Tulsi Gabbard and Kamala Harris announce their respective Presidential campaigns. * CBS and Viacom announce plans to reunite. * Film Releases: Hobbs and Shaw, The New Mutants, Dora the Explorer, Artemis Fowl, Grudge, Good Boys, Playmobil, Overcomer * Game Releases: Gears 5 (XBO), Dragon Quest XI (NS), Super Mario Warriors (NS), Shenmue III (Win/PS4) 'September' * Apple's 2019 iPhone event - Apple releases the iPhone SE2 (budget iPhone 7), XC . They also show off and release the Apple Watch Series 5. Release of iOS 13 (comes with an update to the home screen, updates the iPad, and an expansion to Siri) * Film Releases: It: Chapter 2, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Spies in Disguise, The Kitchen, Little, Charlie's Angels, Abominable, The Hunt * Game Releases: Pikmin 4 (NS), The Wonderful 101 (NS) 'October' * The 2019-2020 Recession begins. * The Film Theorists reach 10 million subscribers. * Film Releases: Gemini Man, The Woman in the Window, Jungle Cruise, The Addams Family, Zombieland Too, The Goldfinch, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, You Are My Friend * Game Releases: Luigi's Mansion 3 (NS), Wolfenstein: Youngblood (PS4/XBO) 'November' * Joe Biden announces his presidential campaign. * The 2019 Australian federal election, Bill Shorten (Labor)’s party wins and thus he becomes Prime Minister of Australia. * US 2019 Elections ** 2019 US Gubernatorial Elections: *** Kentucky: Andy Beshear (D) def. Matt Bevin ®, Dem Gain *** Louisiana: John N. Kennedy ® def. John Bel Edwards (D), GOP Gain. Kennedy retires from his Senate seat shortly afterward. *** Mississippi: Tate Reeves ® def. , GOP Hold * Film Releases: Wonder Woman 1984, Sonic the Hedgehog, Midway, Terminator 6, Margie Claus, Frozen 2 * Game Releases: Pokemon FIre and Ice (NS), Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age (NS/XBO) 'December' * John Bel Edwards announces Bobby Jindal ® as his choice for Kennedy’s Senate seat. * Jaiden Animations reaches 20 million subscribers. * ShotGunRaids reaches 1 million subscribers. * TimTom reaches 3 million subscribers. * Film Releases: Jumanji 2, Star Wars: , Death on the Nile, Cats, Super Intelligence, Little Women, Call of the Wild * Game Releases: Animal Crossing (NS), Doom Eternal (Win/NS/PS4/XBO) Category:Scenario: ABetterTomorrow Category:2019